1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation speed control apparatus of an open close body for a vehicle and a control method of the same, and more particularly to a speed control apparatus of an open close body for a vehicle for controlling a rotation speed of the open close body just after the open close body starts moving, in the case of moving so as to open and close the open close body rotatably mounted to a vehicle body, by an opening and closing means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional speed control apparatus of an open close body for a vehicle, an opening and closing motor of an opening and closing means is controlled by pulse width modulation(PWM) control, and a duty ratio of the PWM (or a duty ratio applied to the motor) is also controlled so that the rotation speed of the open close body and a target value are matched(refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-236783).
When rotating the open close body in a state in which the vehicle is brought to a stop on an inclined plane, a rotation speed of the open close body is higher than a rotation speed of the open close body in the case that the vehicle is brought to a stop on a horizontal surface. In this case, in the conventional speed control apparatus of the open close body for the vehicle, the speed just after the open close body starts moving is rapidly increased, and the control of the duty ratio is delayed. Accordingly, there is a problem that the rotation speed of the open close body is rapidly lowered or increased, and the open close body can not be smoothly opened and closed.